You're In Peril
by ZapWBolt
Summary: When a strange vampire like pony starts to attack the residents of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle must find a way to stop her before it's too late. But where did this pony come from? And what else has she brought with her?
1. Bitten

**Hello everyone! This is my newest story, but I may not be updating for a little while. I have exams coming up and they are the final tests of the year. But for now, enjoy my story!**

* * *

Rarity yawned, sewing the last stitch on her newest dress. She smiled, tired, but happy with the way it had turned out. Nightmare Night was soon approaching and it was the perfect dress for the occasion. The dress was a deep crimson, and it had a large black collar and belt. A spider web pattern dangled down over the skirt part of the dress. In the front was a shining ruby that just glimmered in the light. The dress came with a black crown with smaller versions of the ruby and black hoof covers for the front hooves of a pony.

Rarity was just about to walk over to the front of her boutique and change the sign on the door from _open_ to _closed,_ when the doorbell jangled, announcing the entrance of a customer.

"Now who could be here this late?" Rarity wondered to herself. It was completely dark outside and a pony couldn't see their own hoof in front of their face if it weren't for the street lights.

When Rarity turned around, she gasped. She shook her head and blinked a few times, wondering if she was tired enough to be seeing things. The first thought that crossed her mind was _Bat pony!_ But then, the curved horn took her eyes.

The pony that had entered the boutique was like no other creature Rarity had ever seen. She was all black, from head to hoof. Even her mane and tail were black, the hair falling down in waves. Her eyes had slit pupils, and they faded from gold to red. The pony had dark blue bat wings and a curved horn that just barely had a red tint.

Rarity shook her head once more, hoping what she was seeing was not real. It wasn't Nightmare Night yet. It couldn't be a costume. And it looked so real… There was no way it was a costume.

Rarity gulped, and put on a fake smile. "Um, hello Miss… Welcome to my boutique. My name is Rarity."

The pony returned the smiled, but she didn't open her mouth. Something about that smile put Rarity even more off balance. "Good evening. Wonderful night, isn't it?" The pony spoke. Her voice was smooth, but rough at the same time. It glided through the air to Rarity's ears.

"Ah, yes, indeed it is…" Rarity agreed with a slight nod of her head. "I was just about to close, but I think I can fit in a few more minutes for you."

"Thank you so much Miss Rarity. This is a very nice establishment you have here." The mysterious mare said, looking around the shop. "I'm looking for a dress… Something, hmm, how do I describe it…" Then the pony's eyes fell upon the dress Rarity had just finished working on. "That's an amazing dress! It's just perfect!"

Rarity looked at the Nightmare Night dress. "Oh yes, I just finished this one. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes, thank you." The mare's horn started to glow a scarlet red and she picked up the dress and carried it off to the changing area. She emerged only a few moments later. She looked perfect in the dress, the crimson skirt flowing around her. The crown with the rubies shimmered on top of her head. "Oh, this is just what I have been looking for! I'll take it!"

"Oh, I am glad you like it!" Rarity, still on edge, took the golden coins from the mare. "Will that be all?"

The bat-winged mare nodded. "Yes, thank you." Just before she turned around to walk out the door, she stopped. "Oh, but before I go… I think it's time you saw what I _really_ am!"

Rarity's eyes went wide with horror. The strange mare's mouth had opened wide to reveal a set of sharp, blood-stained fangs. Rarity tried to scream, but she felt like she couldn't get in enough air. Right before she blacked out, she felt a jolt of pain go through her as two fangs pierced the side of her neck.


	2. Peril

Two unicorns, a mare and a stallion, stood rigidly on the top of a hill. It was nighttime and the the moon had just risen into the sky. The stallion had dark gray fur and a light gray mane that spiked up down his neck. His eyes were tan. The mare was white with black spots and a black mane that curled over slightly. Her eyes were silver blue. The two ponies just barely cast shadows in the dim moonlight as they gazed down over the quiet Ponyville below.

"She's not here Thunder." The unicorn mare spoke.

"Oh she'll be here Cloud…" Thunder replied with a slight growl as he squinted down at the town. "She'll be here… "

Cloud sighed, annoyed. She dropped down and sat, losing her focus on the horizon. After a few minutes, Thunder followed her, wondering if the pony they were waiting for would ever get there.

Neither Thunder nor Cloud noticed the pony flying close above them. The pony black as night, wearing a crimson dress…

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle was worried. _Very_ worried. So were her friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike. Twilight paced around the hospital waiting room. She walked to one wall, her hooves clopping against the ground and she immediately turned and walked the other way.

"Twilight! Stop pacing, you're making me nervous!" Applejack finally exclaimed. She had had enough. The situation was bad enough and they didn't need Twilight getting all flustered.

Twilight stopped in the middle of the room, her eyes wide. Her wings flew out. "Rarity is in the hospital! How can you be so calm?"

"Don't get me wrong Twilight, I'm really worried about Rarity and I intend to find out who- or what- did this to her. But pacing isn't gonna solve anything!" Applejack said.

Twilight sighed, walking over to the chairs all her friends were sitting in. "You're right Applejack. We all just need to stay calm about this…" The princess sat down to wait. "Stay calm…" She repeated.

Rainbow Dash flew up from her seat and landed in front of Twilight. "The only problem now is Spike." she murmured. "Just look at him!"

Spike sat in a chair on the other side of the room. He was hugging his legs and rocking back and forth, muttering to himself, "Rarity is fine." or "Everything is going to be okay."

The six friends sat in silence, waiting, hoping. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a nurse popped her head out of the door.

"Princess? And… friends? You can come see Rarity now." The nurse said softly.

Spike immediately got up from his seat and raced over to the door. "How is she?"

The nurse sighed. "She's awake, but she suffered some blood loss. It's almost like something sucked it out of her! But there's one other thing the doctor needs to tell you about when you get there… Please follow me."

The nurse hurried briskly down the hall, and Twilight and her friends followed her. Soon they arrived at a room, room 112, and they went inside.

Twilight was the first to walk through the door, and when she saw Rarity, she gasped. Rarity was pale. So pale, she didn't even look white anymore. She looked gray, like all of her color had been drained away. Her usually bright blue eyes had a glaze over them. Only her mane retained its purple shade. Then, Twilight's eyes fell upon the two deep puncture wounds on Rarity's neck- almost like she had been bitten…

* * *

Back on the hill over Ponyville, Thunder and Cloud were still waiting. They were both silent, but every once in a while one of them would let out a breath of exasperation.

Then, ever so quietly, the pony hovering over them lowered down to the ground behind the two unicorns. She smirked, her red and gold eyes flickering with mischief.

"It's not like her to be late…" Thunder sighed, finally breaking the silence.

"Whoever said I was late?" For the two ponies, the voice seemed to have come out of nowhere. "According to that moon, I'm right on time. You were just early…"

Cloud was the first to turn around. "Ah! For Zap's sake Peril, don't do that!"

Peril ignored Cloud and folded her bat wings neatly on her back. She waltzed over to Thunder.

"What, are you wearing…?" Thunder growled slightly, his eyes going up and down the vampire pony. She was wearing a crimson dress with a spider web draped over the back. The ruby attached to her collar shone in the moonlight.

"Just a little something I picked up." Peril hissed.

Thunder stepped a little farther away from Peril, back towards Cloud."Look Peril, we didn't come here for a chat. We came here for business…"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Exams are still underway, but I've pretty much wrapped up my studying. I'll be updating much more during the summer, so yeah. And another note- Peril was created by one of my friends, but I've developed her a little bit on my own. My friend doesn't have a FanFiction account. So anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Vampire

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately. It's summer vacation for me so hopefully I'll have more time for fan fictions. Though, I'm mostly working on my original stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The two unicorns and the vampire pony stood facing each other off on the top of the hill.

"Of course Thunder. Anything for you… " Peril grinned. Her red and golden eyes flashed. She was so close to Thunder he could see the reflection of the moon in her eyes.

Thunder growled angrily, shoving Peril back. "Get away from me you freak!"

Peril didn't seem offended. She obeyed Thunder, backing away from him. The vampire sat down, while staring at Thunder the whole time.

"And stop staring at me. That is just creepy."

Cloud rolled her eyes and sighed. She had had it with both Thunder and Peril. Cloud had to deal with Thunder all the time though, because he was her brother. And he was not always easy to deal with, being a prankster. Peril? Well she was just a blood thirsty, evil, twisted creature of darkness. There wasn't much more to say. Sometimes Cloud almost (Key word: _almost)_ felt bad for Thunder because Peril had a huge crush on him and she was always bothering him.

"Stop flirting you two! We have stuff to discuss!" Cloud tried to say this angrily but she couldn't help but smile. Thunder, on the other hand, did not take this well.

"What?! I- You- She- UGH!" Thunder face-hoofed. "Let's just get this over with…"

* * *

Back at the hospital, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Spike had gone into Rarity's room. The room itself was small, but there were no other patients inside. Rarity lay on a bed with bright, clean, white sheets and pillows. There was an IV bag next to the bed and a tube went from one of Rarity's hooves to the bag. The room had creamy yellow walls and a light blue tiled floor. There were a few paintings of flowers and trees hanging on the walls and there was a vase of flowers and a book on the stand next to the bed.

The five ponies and the dragon sat down next to the bed. Rarity, who had been resting, opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Rarity?" Twilight asked softly.

"Twilight?" Rarity replied, as she turned her head slightly to see her other friends. "Applejack? Rainbow? Pinkie? Fluttershy? And Spike?"

"We're all here Rare." Applejack smiled. "How are you?"

Rarity closed her eyes again. "I- I don't know what happened… All I remember was this strange mare… She was all black except for her horn which had a red tint. It was a curved horn, but she didn't just have a horn. She had bat wings! And her eyes… She had slit pupils and the irises were golden and red. She asked for this dress that I had made for nightmare night. It was beautiful and I think I have a picture back at the boutique. But after she paid, she… she… attacked me… At least I think. She had fangs and I think she bit me. Then I blacked out and woke up here."

Everyone exchanged concerned glances.

"Rarity, at about what time did this mare come to the Carousel Boutique?" Twilight asked.

"Well, maybe about eleven thirty." Rarity replied. "Why?"

Twilight took a deep breath and gulped. "Well, I hate to say it, and I hate even more to believe it, but your story sounds exactly like those legends about vampire encounters…"

Everypony in the room gasped, hardly believing what Twilight was saying.

Fluttershy was the first to speak after a long time of silence, surprisingly. "But Twilight, those are just legends, right?" Fluttershy was obviously seeking for some comfort.

Twilight sighed nervously. "That's what I always believed. But now…"

There was another period of silence. Everyone in the room exchanged nervous looks. Applejack, despite her level headed personality, seemed on edge. Rainbow Dash was fidgeting a little, trying not to act scared. Fluttershy was practically shaking out of her skin and her eyes were darting around nervously. Spike was looking extremely concerned about Rarity. And Pinkie? Well she was practically vibrating. Finally, Twilight finished her words.

"I think we may have a vampire in Ponyville."


	4. Morning

Scootaloo opened her eyes. The early morning sun was beginning to drift into her room through the curtains. She smiled as soon as she remembered it was Saturday. The young pegasus shot out of bed and quickly got ready for the day. Scootaloo glanced at her flank to see her cutiemark which she had gotten only a week before. It was a light purple horseshoe with a magenta wing coming from it. Inside the wing was a lighter magenta lightning bolt. Her cutiemark represented her talent for hoof racing. She had starting doing hurdles and endurance races almost year ago and she finally won a big race earning the cutiemark.

After Scootaloo had finished getting ready, she hurried down the stairs.

Her father, Thunderhead, and her mother, Blue Skies, were both sitting at the table eating breakfast when she got down. Thunderhead was a gray coated pegasus with a black and white streaked mane. His mane had a style similar to the Royal Guards, because he was in fact one. Thunderhead had deep indigo eyes and his cutiemark was two storm clouds with lightning bolts coming from them. Blue Skies was a light blue coated pegasus with a bright pink mane that flowed down from her head in waves. There was a lighter pink streak going through her mane and she had magenta eyes. Her cutiemark was a white clouds with a sun coming out over it and a raindrop falling from it. The cutiemark represented her talent of weather management.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Scootaloo greeted them, going over to the counter to get her breakfast.

"Good morning Scoots. You're up early." Thunderhead remarked.

"It's Saturday! Who sleeps in on Saturdays? Anyway, I have practice." Scootaloo replied reaching into the cabinet for some oats.

"Scootaloo, there's something we need to tell you about." Blue Skies said in a somber voice.

Scootaloo stopped what she was doing and turned her head to face her parents. She was fearing the worst; she knew her father could be called into battle at any time and he would be forced to leave her and her mom to go and fight. That had happened when Scootaloo was a baby, and even though she didn't remember it, she was afraid in would happen again.

"Sweetie Belle's sister was attacked last night." Scootaloo's mom told her.

For a second, Scootaloo felt a rush of relief. She was so glad her nightmare hadn't come true. But then she went back over what her mother had said and her relief disappeared.

"What?!" the filly gasped. "What happened? Who attacked her?"

Thunderhead sighed. "We don't know all the details, but from what we told a 'vampire' attacked her. Now of course, that can't be-"

Thunderhead was cut off by his daughter. "I have to find out what happened! I'm going to Sweetie Belle's house!" Scootaloo sprinted out the door. Her scooter was next to the entrance and she hopped on it, rocketing away.

"Wait! What about-" one of the pegasus filly's parents cried. But Scootaloo was already gone.

* * *

Within minutes, Scootaloo had reached her unicorn friend's house. She leapt off the scooter, leaving it on the lawn, and she ran up to the front door. Scootaloo rung the doorbell and waited on the doorstep while jogging in place.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rarity and Sweetie Belle's father, Hondo Flanks, answered the door. His brown mane was tousled and he looked groggy like he had just woken up.

"Good morning Mr. Flanks!" Scootaloo exclaimed. So many questions about Rarity were beginning to rise in her but she shoved them back down.

"Scootaloo?" the unicorn stallion squinted to see the filly. "I'm so sorry about this. I'm assuming you heard about Rarity? We were at the hospital all night with her and we got to bed only a few hours ago. Sweetie Belle is asleep but I don't want to disturb her…"

Hondo Flanks lead Scootaloo inside. He got Rarity and Sweetie Belle's mother, Cookie Crumbles out of bed so they could talk. When the three ponies sat down at the table, questions started to burst from Scootaloo."

"What happened to Rarity? Who attacked her? Is she okay? How long will she be in the hospital? Did a vampire pony really attack her?"

"Woah! Slow down Scootaloo!" Cookie Crumbles said. "And yes, according to Princess Twilight, who I am sure we can trust, a vampire did attack Rarity…"

"You mean you really believe that?" Scootaloo gasped. "But how is that even possible?"

Both of Rarity's parents sighed. "When we saw Rarity, she explained what the pony who attacked her looked like. It sounded very much like a vampire. She said it was a mare, and she was all black with bat wings and a curved horn. Her eyes were red and gold! But even more so, Rarity was bitten… On the neck and it looks like it was from two fangs… She had major blood loss like all of it was sucked out of her."

Scootaloo's purple eyes went wide. "A vampire pony…" The orange pegasus was not sure whether to think having a vampire in Ponyville was cool, or just plain terrifying, so she repeated it again. "A real vampire pony…"

* * *

 **Hi everyone,**

 **So just to clear a few things up about this chapter... I know the cutiemark I described for Scootaloo is not her actual canon cutiemark, but I didn't really like the CMC's cutiemarks so I gave them different ones. Also, I have no idea if the names of Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents are the actual names. I just found them on Wikia. XD Scootaloo is my favorite character so she will have an important role in this story...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in the next one!**


	5. Victim

**Hey people,**

 **So here with chapter five! There is one review that I got from a guest that i want to clear up.**

 **This is the review:** **Excuse me? Imdont meam to be rude but can you ask your friend if shes read the 'Wings of Fire' dragon book series. Her OC is exactly like a dragon in their, just so happens shes a skywing named Peril... With a power. Anything she touches with BURN. Her powers were used so she was a murderer. Thanks**

 **It's good you pointed that out, but Peril is a completely orginal character. If she is similar to any other characters, it wasn't intentional.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Night had soon fallen once again on Ponyville. The silver moon climbed its way into the sky, it's dim light shining over the earth and coating it in an eerie glow. The streets were completely empty; everypony had heard about the attack on Rarity. Some ponies believed in the vampire theory, but even the ones that did not feared that the attacker would return.

But over at Sweet Apple Acres, two ponies stood alone in one of the apple field. They cast shadows, blocking the path of the moonlight.

The two ponies were Applejack and Big Macintosh. They stared out over the field, looking at all the work they had done, but they knew there was much more to do.

"Ya comin' in Applejack?" Big Mac asked quietly in his deep voice.

"Nah, I'll be in soon. But I wanna get a few more trees done." Applejack replied.

"Suit yourself. Just be careful." Big Mac said as he turned and began to walk back to the house.

"I will big brother. I will." Applejack whispered as she walked over to an apple tree.

The tree's bark was thick and rough, but it didn't seem to bother Applejack. With one swift kick, several apples came tumbling out of the tree branches into the wooden baskets below. The apples looked delicious; they were shiny and red, perfect for pies or cider.

Applejack repeating the process, kicking and gathering the apples. Finally, she began to yawn. The farm pony was exhausted from the day's work, and her muscles ached. But the job wasn't over yet. Applejack had to drag all of the baskets of apples into the barn in case there was a storm. The earth pony sighed as she slung one of the baskets onto her back. She pushed another one in front of her and she took them all the way to the barn where they were gingerly set down on the hay covered floor. Then Applejack went back outside and got two more baskets.

This time, as the mare hauled the baskets through the orchard, she got a strange feeling. A strange feeling that _someone was watching._ Applejack paused, glancing around the surrounding area. After she had determined there was no one there, she shrugged and continued on her way. But still, she felt that she was being watched. She couldn't help it. She kept telling herself there was no pony there…

 _Crack!_

Applejack whirled around. The sound of a snapping branch had come from behind her. Her eyes darted around, looking for a sign that there was someone hiding in the shadows. But nothing seemed out of place or different.

"It must be my imagination…" Applejack muttered to herself. "I guess I'm more tired then I thought."

Applejack continued down the path. She gazed up at the moon. It had finished its journey into the sky and it was now shining down on the land proudly. That's when Applejack saw a dark shadow flash by in the corner of her eye.

This startled her greatly, and she dropped the basket of apples that was on her back. The apples rolled out onto the ground, a few of them going over a little hill.

"What… the hay… was that…?" Applejack breathed heavily, She began to wonder if she was going crazy.

There was rustle in one of the tree tops ahead and something dropped down from the branches. Applejack gasped when she saw what it was.

The pony was black as night, her hair flowing down from her head and blowing in the slight night breeze. She had an evil smile on her face and she looked up from the ground, her golden and red eyes flashing.

"Good evening." The pony said.

Applejack began to back away. "You- You stay away from me!"

The mare looked taken aback. "Now, now, Applejack. Is that any way to treat a guest?"

Applejack was now on the verge of panic. "How… How do you know my name!?"

The sinister smile returned to the pony's face. "I know many things about you Applejack. And you little friends too."

At this, Applejack turned around and began to sprint away. She was terrified, so afraid that what happened to Rarity was going to happen to her. She should've know better than to stay out there alone at night.

Applejack was almost out of the orchard when suddenly, she couldn't feel her hooves. She fell forward, sliding through the dust and scraping herself up a little bit. Applejack rolled onto her back, looking at her legs. There was nothing visibly wrong with them. Why had she fallen?

Then, the black furred mare appeared over the hill. Her horn was glowing a deep red. She must have been the one to do that to Applejack. The farm pony tried to get up again, but she could not. The mare was getting closer by the second. Soon she was so close, Applejack froze in terror.

The vampire mare said nothing as she came up to Applejack. She leaned down, close to Applejack's neck. The orange pony wanted to scream out, but the sound was caught in her throat. She tried even harder to let her voice out when she felt the two fangs pierce the side of her neck.

What Applejack felt next was almost indescribable. It was like her own essence was being sucked out of her. It didn't hurt, but it was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever felt. Applejack gasped for air, feeling weak. Her vision began to blur, and soon, the world had faded away...


	6. Chase

Scootaloo couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe filly had just been at the clubhouse with Sweetie Belle. Apparently, Rarity had gone missing from the hospital. Sweetie was really worried about her sister, and Scootaloo was trying to calm her down, when Apple Bloom had burst in.

Apple Bloom looked like she had been crying. Crying hard. There were tear stains on her face and her eyes were red and puffy. Scootaloo asked her what was wrong, and Apple Bloom had burst into tears. After she had calmed down, she told Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle that Applejack had gone missing just like Rarity had. Big Mac suspected that the same vampire pony who attacked Rarity had attacked her, and she had… transformed. Maybe Rarity had as well. Both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were about to cry again, and Scootaloo knew she had to stop them.

"Guys, it'll be okay. I'm sure your sisters are alright. They'll show up again and then you'll see that nothing bad happened to them and they're perfectly fine." Scootaloo said quickly, desperately trying to make sure her friends weren't going to start crying again.

"But how can you know for sure Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom sniffed. "What if they're gone… Forever?" Apple Bloom's eyes began to water and Sweetie Belle whimpered.

"Don't think like that! Everything will be okay! Even if they are, um, vampires, I'm sure Twilight has some spell to change them back. Remember that time Fluttershy got turned into a bat pony? She was okay, wasn't she?" Scootaloo tried to comfort her friends.

"But Fluttershy was a bat pony… Our sisters are _vampires."_ Sweetie Belle cried.

"You don't know that for sure!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

This went on for a while. Scootaloo hated to see her friends so upset, but she didn't want to lie. There was no way for her to know what had happened or what was going to happen. No pony could tell. Finally, it was time for Scootaloo to go home.

The pegasus filly walked outside of the clubhouse to see the sun was beginning to set. The sky had already turned orange near the sun and it faded out into pink, then light blue and then the dark indigo color of the night sky. The golden haze hung over Ponyville like a curtain.

 _Vampires come out at night._ Scootaloo thought. _If there really is one, we shouldn't be outside._

The pegasus filly poked her head back inside the clubhouse to warn her friends, and then she climbed down the steps of the treehouse. She proceeded to walk down the path that lead out of Sweet Apples acres.

As Scootaloo walked, she listened and looked as the night slowly began to come on. The birds became silent and their songs were replaced by the melodic chirps of crickets. The autumn air went from brisk to cool. The stars began to get brighter and brighter in the ever darkening sky. Soon, the entire sky was almost taken up by the indigo.

Scootaloo shivered. She wasn't cold, but she felt a chill go through her. The filly looked around to inspect her surroundings thoroughly. Nothing seemed out of place, so Scootaloo shrugged and continued. But still, she had the strange sensation that there was somepony there, so she called out.

"Is- Is anypony th-there?" she stammered, getting slightly nervous.

The young pegasus paused in the middle of the pathway. She stood rigidly, preparing herself. There were no other ponies around her. The streets were empty, but she was still convinced someone was watching her.

"You have good senses filly." The voice came like a whisper from right behind Scootaloo. The foal swore she could feel someone's breath on her back as they spoke.

Scootaloo was terrified to turn around, but something forced her to. When she saw what was behind her, she wanted to run, but she stayed locked to the spot. Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide with fear.

It was the vampire.

Her dark fur gleamed in the moonlight. Her red and golden eyes shone and they bored right into Scootaloo's purple eyes. Her black mane was freely flowing down from her head and it waved in the slight breeze. Her shadowy bat wings were outstretched and her curved horn sparkled with a red glow. From the mare's mouth were two large fangs dripping with fresh blood.

"Poor little filly… Are you feeling alright? You look a little _pale…"_ The vampire grinned evilly at Scootaloo.

"I… I…" Scootaloo couldn't find her words.

"Let me tell you something… You're going to be _much_ paler when I'm done with you." The evil mare said.

And then the chase ensued. Scootaloo ran as fast her hooves would take her. At this time, more than ever, she was so glad her special talent was running. The filly didn't dare to look back as she sprinted away from the vampire.

Suddenly, Scootaloo felt herself being lifted into the air. She looked down, seeing she was indeed in mid air. The foal's head whirled around trying to figure out what was happening to her. Then she realized she was surrounded by a light blue aura. For a moment, panic jolted through her. She thought the vampire had caught her. But then she remembered, the vampire's magic was red, not blue.

Scootaloo was carried in the aura up over the treetops, and she was lowered in a little clearing in the shrubbery. She was set down carefully on the ground, and as soon as she touched the earth, she looked to see who had flown her over here. The pegasus foal saw two ponies standing in the clearing as well. Both were unicorns. One was a stallion and he had a dark gray body with a light gray mane. The other, a mare, was white with black spots and a black mane. Her horn still had a tint of blue aura on it. She was the one who had rescued Scootaloo.

"Are you alright?" The mare asked.


End file.
